Message A L'EXTRÊME Importance!
by Linkless-Rena-chan
Summary: Kufufu... Il s'agit d'une information que je souhaite partager avec tous les auteurs de fanfictions qui écrivent sur ce manga en guise de cadeau pour toutes les fanfictions géniales qu'ils nous ont écris !


**Ciaossu à toutes et à tous. **

**J'espére que tout le monde va bien. Pour commencer, vous devez deja l'avoir compris, ceci n'est pas une fanfiction, mais une information(au combien à l'extême importante) que je voulais faire passer. Vous savez, j'ai du lire une bonne cinquantaine de fanfictions sur Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn sur ce site et elles sont toutes purement géniales (même si certaines ont été abandonnées, j'attends toujours la suite, même en vain, avec impatience, sachez le). Alors un jour je me suis demandé comment remercier les personnes qui écrivent des fanfictions aussi magnifiques sur l'un de mes mangas préférés? Laisser des reviews? A force je n'ai plus à dire... D'ailleurs vu que mon compte avait tendande à déconner(il me déconnecté tout seul, des reviews n'arrivaient pas ou alors il n'acceptait pas mon mot de passe...) je n'ai pas pu poster ce message plus tot et j'en suis navré.**

**Bref revenons au pourquoi de ce message. Pour vous remerciez messieurs, dames, de vos fanfictions, je vous ai trouvé le cadeau ultime, ou plutot une information, par pur hasard il y a quelques semaines (en esperant que vous ne le sachiez pas deja).**

**Imaginez une seule seconde Belphégor, Lussuria et Squalo rechanter l'opening 7 de Reborn en entier. Vous n'y croyez pas n'est-ce-pas? Xanxus chanter o_O? Impossible. Hibari o_0?...Lambo...?...Reborn...? Vous n'y croyiez pas non plus à l'extrême n'est-ce-pas (à moins d'être suicidaire avec Hibari et Reborn...)? Mieux Hibari et Mukuro chanter ensemble! o_O Wouahhh et là vous devez tous me prendre pour une folle non? Et maintenant si je vous dis que pour les fans de la série, les doubleurs japonais des personnages se sont amusés à chanter des chansons faites pour leurs personnages ou bien chantent des reprises de chansons en gardant leurs roles, vous n'y croyiez pas non plus? Ushishi...**

**CECI N'EST PAS UNE BLAGUE, TOUT CECI EST REEL, ILS L'ONT FAIT!**

**Beaucoup de doubleurs de la série ont en effet sortis des cds (disponibles qu'au japon) ou ils chantent pour les fans de Reborn. Qui plus est en réalité les 3/4 des doubleurs sont chanteurs. Il parait d'ailleurs (à confirmer) que le doubleur de Mukuro est trés connue et celui d'Hibari aussi (mais un peu moins). On y retrouve donc les doubleurs de Tsuna, Reborn, Lal Mirch, Belphegor, Hibari, Lussuria, Squalo, Chrome, Uni, Fran, Lambo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Byakuran, Dino, Basil, Mammon, Spanner, Shoichi et j'en passe à chanter sur pleins de morceaux, parfois même en duo ou en trio (voir en groupe même).**

**Et devinez quoi? Beaucoup de ces chansons sont disponibles sur youtube! Voila quelque titres que je connais:**

**Squalo, Belphegor et Lussuria (à écouter absolument!) : Funny Sunny Day (L'opening 7 chanté par ces trois là)**

**Belphegor:Bloody prince**

**Fran: Special Illusion**

**Chrome(voix truqué par contre) et Fran: Special Illusion**

**Reborn: Reborn Blues**

**Lal Mirch: Burning Prayer**

**Chrome: Namida no Ondo**

**Uni: Kokoro no Hoshi**

**Xanxus: Flaming Rage**

**Byakuran: Parade**

**Mukuro: Kufufu no fu**

**Lambo song:**

**Tsuna: Tsuna Life**

**Dino: Be more**

**Spanner et Shoichi: Simulation**

**Gokudera: ...Loop**

**Yamamoto: Ashita ni Mukkate**

**Tsuna et Reborn: Kateikyou Ondo**

**Byakuran: Perfect World**

**Gokudera et Yamamoto: Oretachi no Yakusoku**

**Mammon: Maboroshi no Arcobaleno**

**GR8 Story: Shoichi et Byakuran**

**Tsuna: Boys and Girls (Opening 2 version Tsuna)**

**Lambo et I-pin: Gyouza Gyudon Set no Uta**

**Tsuna et Reborn: Canvas**

**Tsuna: Hitotsu Dake**

**Vongola Family: Yakusoku no Basho e**

**Lussuria: Il Sole**

**Kyoko, Haru, Chrome et I-pin: Tatta Latta!**

**La Varia: Tatta Latta! (Merci à toi "Super X Chicken", pensez à regarder dans mes reviews on ne sait jamais, il y a peut-être des personnes qui me citeront des titres que je n'ai pas mis ici)**

**Xanxus: Hokori Takaki Ikari**

**Mukuro et Hibari: Sakura Addiction**

**Vongola Family: Mirai no Oozora E**

**Tsuna et Basil: Right Now**

**Chrome: Setsuna no Kioku**

**Yamamoto: Ame no Message**

**Mukuro: Kie Nai Negai**

**Squalo: Break Out**

**Squalo: Chinkonka no Ame**

**Belphegor et Fran: Nacchau Uta**

**Hibari: Hitoribocchi no Sadame**

**Hibari: Akashi**

**Haru: Kita no Dangerous**

**Bonus: Namimori Middle School Anthem**

**J'en ai trop à citer, je vous laisse le plaisir de chercher les autres car il y en a encore plein d'autres!XD Kufufu, et oui je sais, je sais, je suis méchante.**

**Sur ce bonne écoute!**

**Ps: Je vais bientot écrire une fanfiction de ce manga sur ce site avec en plus deux tests sur la série: un pour savoir avec quel personnage vous étes le plus proche et l'autre pour tester vos connaissances sur la série^^( Attendez juste que je passe mes epreuves du bac fin juin).**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine, en esperant que ce cadeau vous ai fait plaisir =D !**

**Ciao-ciao !**


End file.
